


My Last Love

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy Unwin, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry is the best bro, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Merlin (Kingsman)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: It's going to be Merlin and Eggsy's first time sleeping together...and Merlin's first time sleeping with anyone.  Period.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	My Last Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingmeisso2yrsago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmeisso2yrsago/gifts).



> So the sweet killingmeisso2yrsago asked for a Merwin story that was sweet yet sexy. I came up with this. So many people have Eggsy the virgin in a 'loss of virginity' story, and also the bottom is always the virgin. So I switched it up a bit. Enjoy, darling!

“Hey, Harry, you gotta minute?” Eggsy pokes his head into Harry’s office.

“Of course, my boy, please come in.” Harry pushes back from his desk a bit and gives Eggsy a smile. “I always have time for you.”

“But Arthur doesn’t always have the time…understandably so.” Eggsy pauses by a chair and Harry motions for him to sit. “Thanks.”

“What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Merlin.”

“Merlin?”

“Yeah…so, you know we’ve been a thing for a few months now.”

“Yes, and it’s quite obvious. He is at least seventeen percent less grumpy now,” Harry says with a teasing grin.

“Nice to know I’m good for something,” Eggsy replies with a wink. He takes a deep breath. “Can I ask you a personal question, Harry?”

“Of course.”

“How, well, um, how old were you when you had sex the first time?”

Harry blinks. “That IS a personal question.”

“I was sixteen with a girl…nineteen with a bloke, if that helps,” he offers.

“I was fourteen.”

“Bloody hell,” Eggsy says, impressed.

“I was quite charming at one time, believe it or not.” Harry straightens his tie.

“Still are, swear down,” Eggsy promises. “And did…did you…have you ever, you know, taken someone’s virginity?”

“Yes,” Harry says slowly. “On a personal level as well as on a mission. I remember one girl, she has the strongest thighs, and…” 

“NO, Harry.” Eggsy holds up a hand. “Edging into dad sex territory there.”

Harry starts flipping through paperwork on his desk. “But I don’t recall…”

“It’s not a mission,” Eggsy blurts out, his face burning red. “Sorry…didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m talking about Merlin, of course.”

“What about Merlin?” Harry asks.

Eggsy stares at him. “You taking the piss, Harry?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“I’m talking about Merlin…because he’s…he’s a virgin. I’m trying to ask for advice on how to handle it.”

“Merlin’s…he’s never…”

“No, he hasn’t.” Eggsy is stunned. “You never knew this about him? You’re like best mates!”

“While we are very close and discuss many things, our romantic escapades do not fall under any of those categories. I was unaware of Merlin’s sexual status.”

“Well THIS conversation just got a LOT more awkward.” Eggsy slaps his hand over his face.

“How can I help?”

“Well, we’re obviously moving toward…that. Is there a right way for me to handle it? Should I try to be all suave and like a playboy or something? Or should I just keep telling him he’s doing really good…maybe exaggerate a bit? Just make it all sweet and lovey-dovey? Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in both hands this time.

“Eggsy.” He hears Harry come around the desk. Long fingers slowly pry his hands away from his face.

“I just want it to be perfect for him. My first time was horrible. BOTH times. Lasted like thirty seconds with the girl, and with the bloke? What a laugh. Hurt so much I had to bite my fist to keep from crying, but I couldn’t let him know that cuz I’d lied and told him I’d been fucked a bunch of times.”

“Well THAT is an interesting tidbit of information,” Harry says. Eggsy blushes darker. “I’m teasing you, my boy. Absolutely no one’s first time is perfect. Do you think I had ANY clue what I was doing at fourteen? I think your thirty seconds bested MY first time by at least twenty seconds. And it’s not like Merlin is clueless…not only is he a mature adult, but he’s had to watch so many honeypot missions. He knows all about slot A and B.”

“I haven’t told him this, Harry, but I still don’t get how he’s never…how no one’s ever gotten him into bed. He’s gorgeous! Well fit under all those jumpers and trousers. And we’ve fooled around a lot…he has a very talented mouth and hands.”

“NOW the conversation is awkward,” Harry mutters.

“I just…this is a lot of pressure,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “Ain’t used to be anyone’s first ANYTHING.”

“Eggsy, you are a first for Merlin in so many ways. I know this to be true. The reason he’s never been to bed with anyone is basically because he’s never found anyone interesting enough to sleep with. Why waste his precious time and energy on something he can take care of with his right hand? You intrigued him from day one, although he’d probably never admit it to anyone. You were bold, you were defensive, you had a chip on his shoulder that he took great delight in knocking off.”

“How do you know? You were in a coma for most of this.”

“We might not have talked about sex, dear boy, but we’ve definitely talked about YOU,” Harry says seriously. Eggsy feels his ears turn pink. “He doesn’t like waste, and he doesn’t like mess, and if you think about it, sex is both those things. A waste of time and energy and a great deal of mess.”

“It isn’t a waste of time if you’re showing someone how much you love them and not just trying to get off,” Eggsy says before he thinks.

“Exactly.” Harry sits back with a smile of satisfaction. “It is all because of YOU, Eggsy, and how you two feel about one another. He wouldn’t even bother talking with you about it if he didn’t care for you very much.”

“You…you don’t think I’ll disappoint him?”

“I think if you act like someone else…like a suave playboy or a condescending idiot…THAT will disappoint him. Otherwise you will only please him. I would bet all the money in my accounts on that.” He leans forward and gently kisses Eggsy on the forehead.

“Thank you, Harry. Sorry if this was weird, but I didn’t have anyone else I could talk to about it.”

“I am always here for you, Eggsy…but in the future if we are to talk about your sexual relationship with Merlin, can you limit the details?”

“Swear down.”

“Will there be anything else, Arthur?” Merlin asks as they draw the Table meeting to a close.

“No, thank you, Merlin, I believe that is all,” Arthur says. One by one the holograms disappear. Eggsy and Roxy leave the room together, arguing loudly about something Merlin can’t understand and really doesn’t care about. “If I could have a private word in my office, however?”

“Of course.” Merlin gathers his things, stops to speak briefly with Tristan, and heads down the corridor to Harry’s office. He finds Harry standing and looking out the window. “What can I do for ye, Harry?”

“I just wanted to speak with you a moment about Eggsy.”

“Eggsy?” Merlin blinks at him. “Is…is something wrong?” His mind starts racing. They’d parted well enough that morning; Eggsy only stays the night three times a week, and there was no arguing or awkwardness. He’s not aware of any dangerous mission on the roster for him.

“No. And I hope it stays that way.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“I care a great deal about that young man, Hamish.”

“I am aware, Harry. He is almost like a son to ye.”

“Yes. Which is odd, since he is dating my good friend.”

“Ye have a problem with the age difference?” Merlin asks in surprise. “Ye never said anything before.”

“You know I don’t. Hearts know nothing of age or gender or race. I’ve always believed that to be true.”

“Aye.”

“I just…it is not my place to pry, especially about this, but I wanted to remind you of something.”

“Okay.” Merlin leans in the doorway. 

“Eggsy has a very large, very generous heart. He would gladly sacrifice himself to keep from hurting you…because he loves you.” Merlin stares at him. “He might not have said those words just yet, but I know him very well. Be careful with him, please.”

“Is this a shovel talk?”

“Of a sort. Let’s just call it a reminder.” Harry smiles pleasantly.

“All right. Point taken.” Merlin shakes his head. 

Two days later someone knocks on Eggsy’s office door. “Yeah,” he yells irritably. “I hate ammunition. And ammunition reports. And arithmetic. And Merlin. And Arthur. And Kingsman.” He throws his pen at the door. “I said come in!”

“Nae,” Merlin says as he opens the door. “You said ‘yeah’ which means absolutely nothing.”

“Sorry, did I miss semantics day in training and you’re here to give me a refresher?” Eggsy snaps.

“Nae, I am here to find out what your plans are for the weekend.” Merlin closes the door and leans against it.

“Fuck.” Eggsy leans back and wipes his hand over his face. “M’sorry, babe. I’m just frustrated at my lazy procrastinating arse and took it out on you. Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Merlin says immediately.

“Now, what about my weekend?”

“Do ye have plans?”

“Nope! Unless the world turns itself inside out I am keeping my lazy procrastinating arse at home all weekend. Because Arthur gave me the weekend off.” Eggsy can’t keep the grin off his face.

“That’s a pity, since I was looking to invite your very delectable lazy procrastinating arse to mine for the weekend. I am off as well.”

“You?” Eggsy gapes at him.

“Aye. I have a very capable staff and occasionally I allow them to prove to me how capable they are. But as ye seem to have plans.”

“No. No plans.” Eggsy jumps up. “I’d love to spend the weekend at your house with you.”

“Excellent. Why don’t you come for dinner tomorrow and we’ll start the weekend then?”

“All right,” Eggsy all but whispers. “Should I bring anything?”

“Whatever you feel you’ll need.” Merlin leaves without another word.

“That was great, Merlin. Thank you.” Eggsy pushes himself away from the table and sighs. “Fantastic.”

“I am quite skilled at ordering takeaway,” Merlin agrees, clearing their plates and placing them in the sink.

“Stop…I know you can cook, even if you didn’t cook this.”

“I cooked you breakfast a few times.”

“And dinner,” Eggsy points out. “We don’t always bring it home.”

“You’re too kind.” Merlin starts rinsing the dishes. 

Strong arms wrap around him from behind. “No, YOU’RE too kind. You spoil me.”

Merlin turns in Eggsy’s arms. “Ye deserve it, lad. I know ye dinnae get much pampering in your life, so when we are outside HQ, I try to do it as much as possible.”

“Aw, babe.” Eggsy kisses him tenderly. “You’re the best.”

“I doubt that.”

Eggsy takes his hands and kisses them, the cheeky light leaving his eyes only to be replaced with something more tender. “How about we discuss this upstairs?” He rests his cheek on one of Merlin’s palms. “If you want.” His eyes are serious but warm and he presses a kiss to Merlin’s hand.

“I would like that, lad,” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy grins and starts to lead him out of the kitchen.

Merlin takes a few deep breaths as he follows Eggsy upstairs to the bedroom. He’s excited, but surprisingly not overly nervous. They’ve talked about sexual experience many times, and it’s not like they haven’t been naked before. He has a good working knowledge of Eggsy’s body and what he likes…at least on the outside. They’ve not progressed to penetration of any sort, and Merlin knows that’s only because Eggsy doesn’t want to rush him. He loves him so much for that.

“I think you should get naked,” Eggsy says decidedly, whipping his jumper over his head and tossing it across the room.

“How about you?” Merlin sits down and unties his shoes. When he looks up again Eggsy is naked on the bed.

“Already sorted,” Eggsy says with a wink. He rolls onto his stomach and gives Merlin a beautiful view of his luscious arse. “Come on old man, not getting any younger. Know it’s almost your bedtime.”

“Oh, I will take care of that cheeky mouth of yours, my Eggsy,” Merlin growls. Eggsy simply kicks his feet and grins.

Merlin takes his time removing each article of clothing, making a nonchalant show of revealing his body part by part. He slides his tie through his fingers before hanging it up, and he turns his back to Eggsy while pulling off his jumper. He undoes the buttons of his shirt from the bottom up, and allows the sides to frame his chest and flat abdomen as he works his belt through its loops.

“Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” Eggsy murmurs. “Can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you all to myself.”

Merlin says nothing, just methodically removes the rest of his clothing and puts it away. Only then does he move to the foot of the bed. He moves Eggsy’s feet a part ever so slightly and starts crawling up the bed, placing gently kisses along the back of Eggsy’s calves, behind his knees, at the crease of each buttock. He bites down on each side before kissing his way up Eggsy’s spine. “And you are the first one to have all of me.” Merlin rolls onto his side so he can look Eggsy in the eye. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, that I dinnae have more experience.”

“Babe.” Eggsy pokes him in the stomach. “Have I ever left this bed unsatisfied?”

“Well, no, but…”

“But nothing.” Eggsy trails a finger down Merlin’s chest, swirling over one nipple and then the other. “I’m sorry I’ve never taught anyone…ugh, that sounds horrible. I’m sorry I’ve never been with anyone for their first time. I was always the one feeling clueless, swear down. Even after I’d had sex dozens of times I never felt I was doing all I should.” 

“Maybe ye were waiting for me,” Merlin suggests, inwardly wincing as soon as the words leave his mouth. Christ, how sappy.

“Maybe I was,” Eggsy says, his face lighting up as if he likes the idea. “So…you ready to make some serious fireworks with this?” He slides his hand down and begins to stroke Merlin’s cock.

“Warn a man,” Merlin gasps, falling back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

“What?” Eggsy asks innocently. He straddles Merlin’s waist and takes their cocks in both his hands, stroking them almost as one. “Just touching you. I like touching you.”

“Ye like being a brat.”

“Guilty.” Merlin’s eyes open and he looks up at Eggsy, whose eyes are glued on the way the heads of their cocks move through his hands.

“There are supplies in the drawer,” Merlin says hoarsely. Eggsy leans over to get a condom and the lube.

“So…this is gonna sound silly, but any questions?” Eggsy winks at him but frowns a bit. 

“Well, I’ve done a bit of research, and…”

“Research?” Eggsy interrupts. “With WHO?”

“With myself,” Merlin retorts. “Patience, lad. I watched some videos, and I tried it on myself.”

“Tried it on…” Merlin knows the second the lightbulb goes off. Eggsy’s cock actually jumps. “You…you watched porn and fingered yourself?”

“Aye. I didn’t hate it, but I know it is not for me. I’m glad ye are willing to be on the receiving end of things.”

“Anything special that, uh, caught your eye?” Eggsy squeaks.

Merlin grins. “Ye like the idea of me watching porn and thinking of you.”

“Fuck yeah I do. Maybe I can watch, like sometime you…”

“Focus, lad.”

“Right.” Eggsy blushes.

“It seems that the important thing is lube and stretching?” Merlin asks, looking up at Eggsy.

“And kissing me before you do it,” Eggsy murmurs, leaning down to kiss him. “Lots and lots of kissing.”

“I can do that,” Merlin whispers.

They kiss for a long time until Eggsy pulls back to hand him the lube. “I could turn around, let you see what you’re doing,” he suggests.

“I…I would like that.” Merlin stammers for the first time.

“Oh, babe…ask for whatever you want, I’ll give it to you if I can,” Eggsy promises. He gives Merlin one more kiss, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth before pulling away. He carefully turns around over Merlin, straddling his knees and sticking his arse out a bit.

Merlin doesn’t do anything, just stares for a moment. He gently rubs his hand over Eggsy’s arse, letting his thumb dip into the crease. “Oh,” he whispers. His target looks so small…what if he hurts him? What if he does internal damage, or…

“You’re thinking,” Eggsy says to his legs. “I can smell the smoke.”

“Are you sure I won’t…”

“You won’t hurt me, babe, swear down,” Eggsy says, smiling at him over his shoulder. “That’s what the stretching is for. A bit of teasing at the edge is fun, too.”

“All right.” Merlin lubes his finger and makes a gently swirling motion around the pucker in front of him. Eggsy hums and arches his back, sticking his arse out further. Merlin does it again, gently pushing in with his fingertip a bit more each time until his finger is actually sliding in. “Jesus Christ,” he whispers. So tight. He knew it would be tight; he did it to himself, after all. But feeling it on someone else, feeling the way Eggsy’s body sucks him in…that is unexpected. 

“Fuck, babe, feels good,” Eggsy groans. “More…you can go harder, deeper.”

“Okay,” Merlin says. He holds Eggsy’s hip with his other hand and pushes in and out with his finger. Eggsy actually whines a bit and then gasps. 

“You can move it around, like twist it or holy fuck like that!” Eggsy shouts.

“That feels good?”

“That feels bloody incredible.” Eggsy actually rocks his body back to meet Merlin’s finger. “More, please, another finger.”

“Are you…”

“NOW,” Eggsy orders and Merlin scrambles to obey. He’s apparently doing something right, because Eggsy is soon alternating between panting, grunting. Merlin briefly adds a third finger and by the time he gets to that point he’s ready to start begging himself. 

“Eggsy,” he manages, and Eggsy crawls out of reach.

“Yeah, about time we let you have some fun.” Eggsy opens the condom and slides it onto Merlin’s prick before adding a generous amount of lube. “Now, we can…”

“I love you,” Merlin blurts out.

Eggsy’s hand freezes on his cock. “What?”

“I love you,” Merlin repeats, feeling like an idiot. It was all he could think as he watched Eggsy touch him, and now it’s out there. “Not because of this, although this is already fucking incredible. But because ye didn’t rush this and ye worry if I’m all right, and ye are taking such good care of me. I love you, Eggsy Unwin.”

Eggsy blinks hard and Merlin notices his eyes are wet. “I love you too, Hamish McNair. And not just because you’re about to stick your gorgeous cock into my arse. But because you want me to feel good and you’re afraid of hurting me and you look after me better than anyone I’ve ever met. I love you.” He leans in and kisses him. “Now…as I was saying…” Merlin laughs. “I can ride you, just like this, or I can be on my back. Personally I prefer the second, because I want you in complete control this first time. I want you deciding how hard and deep you need to go.”

“If you think that’s best.”

“I do…this time. Another time I’m riding the hell outta this beast.” Eggsy gives Merlin’s cock one last tug before rolling onto his back.

Merlin kneels between Eggsy’s legs and balances himself on his arms. He looks down at the face he loves, leans in, and gives him a tender kiss. “I’m going to do my level best to wreck ye, lad.”

“That’s what I wanna hear,” Eggsy says with a grin, one leg going around Merlin’s waist as he shoves a pillow under his own hips. 

Merlin takes a deep breath and takes his cock in his hand. He fumbles a bit, running it along Eggsy’s balls and down a bit before the head catches on Eggsy’s hole. He closes his eyes and moves again, and then he’s lined up and pushing inside. He hears Eggsy gasp, and then feels Eggsy’s fingers digging into his back. He barely notices the pain as Eggsy’s body envelopes him. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt, an all-encompassing pressure and suction and acceptance. Merlin groans and allows his head to fall onto Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy’s other leg wraps around him and he slides in deeper.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s it,” Eggsy pants. “Like that, babe, out and then in just like that.” 

Merlin obeys and this time he’s in even further. The heat and the pressure intensifies. He pulls all the way out, just to feel the contrast, and then he’s in again. “Feels…feels good?” Merlin manages.

“Yeah, Merlin, so good…please don’t stop…”

“Never,” Merlin grunts and he means it. He might never let Eggsy out of this bed. Or he’ll put a bed in his office at the manor. Yes. A bed. Or maybe he won’t need a bed. Just his desk. He can bend Eggsy over his desk. Fuck him from behind. Oh…if he fucks him from behind, will it feel like this? Or can he go deeper that way? Deeper into this absolute bloody perfection.

Merlin moves faster now, finding a rhythm that seems to please them both. His dick is sliding in and out without any resistance now, and if the way Eggsy’s whining is any indication, he’s found just the right spot. He’s read about it, read about the way a man’s body reacts to prostate stimulation, but he’d had difficultly getting any pleasure from it when he did it to himself. Eggsy, apparently, is having no problem with finding pleasure right now.

“Can…can I touch myself? Please, babe, wanna touch my dick, so FUCKING hard for you,” Eggsy gasps. “Can you move back just a little?”

“Yes,” Merlin manages. He pushes away from Eggsy, which gives him a bit of room to snap his hips. He doesn’t feel like he’s coordinated enough to touch Eggsy and fuck him, so he simply watches the beautiful sight of Eggsy’s hand flying over his own cock. Merlin feels his own orgasm start to build as his arms begin shaking. “I’m…I’m getting close, Eggsy.”

“Oh, yeah, Merlin, want you to come inside me…wanna feel you explode, want you to collapse on me,” Eggsy rambles. “Want it so bad…wanna make you feel so fucking good…” Eggsy’s body squeezes around him as he comes with a shout, white splatters marring the perfection of his abs.

Eggsy’s arse almost pulls the orgasm from Merlin. He collapses onto Eggsy with a groan, his cock throbbing with release. Merlin’s body shudders and he welcomes the warmth of Eggsy’s embrace. “My God,” Merlin says weakly, kissing any skin his mouth comes in contact with.

“You all right?”

“Yes,” Merlin murmurs against his skin.

“Whenever you’re ready, just pull out and get comfy, okay? I’ll get something to clean us up.”

“Okay,” Merlin says, although he never plans on moving from this spot ever again. Finally the come between them as well as his softening prick make it necessary to slowly pull out and roll onto his back.

“Be back in a sec.” Eggsy gives him a quick kiss and hops out of bed. He hurries to the bath and returns with warm flannel, carefully removing the condom and wiping Merlin all over. He disposes of the condom, returns the flannel, and crawls into bed with Merlin. The duvet flips over them and suddenly Merlin is covered by a warm blanket and a warm body. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure I’m capable of coherent speech right now.”

“Aces,” Eggsy grins. He sighs and burrows closer.

“Was…was I any good?” Merlin asks. He almost doesn’t want to hear the answer.

“No.” Merlin winces. “You were amazing.” Merlin blushes and buries his face in Eggsy’s hair. “Hard to believe that was your first time…sure seemed like you knew what you were doing.”

“I just paid attention to how you reacted.”

“Ever the scientist,” Eggsy says, chuckling against Merlin’s chest. He looks up and bites his bottom lip. “Did…did you mean what you said? You really love me?”

“Aye, lad, so much,” Merlin murmurs. “We have not been in a relationship for long, but we’ve been through so much together, and then after I spoke with Harry…”

“Harry?”

“He spoke to me about you. Not a shovel talk, no threats. He just asked that I be careful with your very generous heart…and that made me realize just how much I hated the idea of anyone ever hurting ye, and that I would die before I hurt ye myself.”

“Harry’s the guv,” Eggsy says.

“Aye.” Merlin kisses him again.

Harry frowns when he lets himself into his office on Monday morning. Someone’s been there. Someone’s been there and left a very expensive bottle of scotch on his desk with a note.

_H – Don’t worry, won’t give you any details. Just saying thanks for being the best mate anyone could ever ask for. – E_


End file.
